


So Wicked!

by Felis (kaitastrophic)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitastrophic/pseuds/Felis
Summary: Because of humanity's neverending desire of hunting, a good number of supernatural creature lineage starts facing extinction. That's why the remaining generations decide to go undercover and keep their existence as a secret in order to keep their children in a safe environment and lower the damage humanity gave them, at least until these massacres of hunters start settling down.The vampires also make up their mind to protect their infants, who cannot evolve into fully functioning adults if they don't consume blood from a human being. Most of them refrain from searching for blood if it's hunting season. Thus creates a whole new branch of generation, blood thirsty and ready to attack humanity at any time.Do Kyungsoo, still hunting down those creatures keep attacking humanity, finds an albino vampire still hasn't managed to drink its first blood.





	1. [Entrance]

Supernatural creature hunters do have five rules they have to obey, no matter what happens while hunting. These are called "5 Golden Rules" and they swear onto their mentors and personally claimed weapons. 

Some rules of hunting may be open to changing caused by their region, culture and such but these five rules are never open to be changed or to be lifted. 

_**1.** If something doesn't attack you, don't kill it. That's the key word: Disturbing. You shouldn't hunt a wolf doing on its own. If you're not cursed by its corpse, the punishment you have to face is as heavy as its curse. Hanging a vampire without any fault is a perfect change to become the target of a vampire's bloodline.  
_

_**2.** Stay behind your hunt. A genuine hunter always claims their prey after killing them.  
_

_**3.** Never leave a job undone. A vampire can track your odor after losing its arm, but not after its head.  
_

_**4.** Don't be afraid from your hunt. The smell of fear is sweet to a stray dog.  
_

_**5.** Don't kill anything if it's not hunting season. You mean nothing without your hunt. _


	2. [First-Kill]

I started hunting creatures when I was 14. 

There isn't any tragic backstory for this. I didn't lose anybody from my family, nightmare keepers didn't burn my house down or I didn't fall in love with a water nymph and take an oath of revenge.

As I said before, I was 14 and had a really bad tendency to make awful decisions. Still, I didn't run away from my house just like my friends did, never smoked and had a strong belief of drinking was an appalling sin. There were constant prohibitions and things that will make you happy will run to you if you kept your soul from those kind of... _bad stuff._

I was 14 (and how many times do I have to repeat this?) and creatures used to wander around more often than nowadays, of course. At those times, nobody had the intense courage and you  _had_ to talk to vampires in a more formal way you do and bow your head when you saw a wolf in front of you. I learnt the meaning of this gesture at the first year of my job, it was to show that marvelous creature that you were being respectful to his reigning area.

 

Of course, I was a little respectful kid but besides knowing how to greet a wolf I never had the chance to see one in the flesh. But I still knew how you should do it, my mom never skipped showing these kind of "useful life hacks" to me.

But the idiots who you may refer as "my friends" made an awful mistake by taking me, a 14 year old child to the forest. I'm saying this with such a relaxed manner because you  _have to be an utter idiot to take a child to the forest, where supernatural creatures run freely and believe that child is gonna protect you from all of those._

Anyways, but it was the trend of that time though. I mean, if you weren't afraid of vampires, shape shifters and the howling of wolves then you really were a bold kid. You were following the trend and bold enough to stay at forest for a night. You were young and free... What could wolves do to you?

Of course, my friends were people who grew a pair of steel... and I accompanied them. Wait, it's not the deal, and that definitely wasn't about literally dragging a child like me with them.

The actual problem was how they tricked a child like me to protect their back and make me to take care of the car. Minsung Hyung, he was dating a girl called Hyejin back then and they were  _crazy in love._ At least it was what they told me, and I didn't imagine them breakup after three months.  _Really crazy in love, huh?_

Everybody seemed to know Hyejin in our little town. She was "that girl" of the town who intended to date every guy she could take a chance and it must have been Minsung Hyung's golden times that he managed to be a keeper... for a whole year. And it was pretty obvious that why a couple like them would want to be all alone in the forest.

Of course they were going to make out, I knew it pretty well even with my 14 year old brain. And you didn't have to be an inspiring genius of the new generation, if you had to witness what they made to each other at the road then you'd definitely understand what I've admitted.

And I waited for them to turn back in silence for a while. Naturally, they didn't come back that quickly and probably were busy doing things thinking that I wouldn't figure out. I did, and you tend to become someone who's impatient at a forest full of creatures your parents frighten you in the night.

I got out of the car and decided to take a look at them. (Thinking about it...  _What the fuck was I planning to do back then?!)_ This was probably my first time seeing a dead body of a bat. Look, I'm not someone who's very superstitious. I'm saying this because my town is filled with people believing in seeing a dead animal would bring them a bad omen. But I was believing in bats would bring a vampire as a company and my hesitation to go further was caused by this shitty belief. I was moving forward while repeating all the parts I memorized from the Bible...  _This kid._

Minsung Hyung was someone very worthy for me, just because he said  _once_ to teach me how to drive...  _Ugh, this kid._

The first time I swore in my life was when I saw another dead cub falling right in front of me. You know, little kids have a weird pleasure caused by swearing and not getting caught to their parents. But I got in a direct panic mode without getting that pleasure. 

Why would such a creature that Mother Nature decided to take back its life was frightening me? 

You remember me saying that I never saw a real wolf before, right? Eh, the first one I saw was shifted under the full moon. Maybe that baby bat really exploited all of my good luck. Minsung Hyung was looking at the same wolf and I'm being dead honest, I saw my role model slowly collapse. Minsung Hyung tilted his head several times but guess the wolf wasn't a super fan of seeing people doing each other in his reigning area. A super easy hack for you guys: Wolves aren't a big fan of seeing other creatures, especially humans do stuff without their permission and guess it, sex is not something you can get a pass to do so. 

Again, _what the actual fuck was thinking back then_... I don't remember it at all and if I had this conciousness, I'd definitely leave them at that spot. Why would I even bother?

Before saying such words... Have you ever seen a shifted wolf in your life before? They don't look like those cutie Husky puppies, sadly. They're  _huge._ Imagine a big creature standing before you with its enormous body, even bigger then the normal because of the moonlight and demanding blood... Your blood in case you're wondering.

Then imagine it as a marked Omega, and agressive enough to attack  _everything_ to protect its babies born right before the hunting season... imagine this.

And if your pants are still clean, let me continue.

Adrenalin is  actually good for your health. It keeps you energized and your heart beat rate at 3 digits. And you suddenly become a hero for absolute no reason. Would you think of 14 year old yourself trying desperately to smack down that wolf? Ha ha, me too! 

But somehow, I started hitting to this enormous creature's head with the first thing I clenched with my hand. If it was daytime, I'd definitely realize it was an rusty water pipe but who cares? The wolf was dazed because of my unexpected attack and that made me thinking that I was doing something right. I was literally seeing red, panting as if it was my first time breathing.

I was thinking that that I made something amazing by beating a wolf until it faints to save my friends , at least that was the thing I forced myself to believe. Minsung Hyung started crying right after collapsing in front of my feet and Hyejin promised me to buy any ice cream I want. Then she kissed me and it was my first kiss. Believe it or not, she asked me for a date after two years. But that's not what I'm intended to tell you at the first place.

After a few days the local news wrote about a dead wolf found in forest and none of the current hunters claimed that death. The cause was the blows it got to its head and I suddenly realized that it was the wolf I attacked and that made me feel... powerful. Not just because of saving my friends from being torn apart by a marked wolf, but knocking out such a big creature with the tiny being of me filled my chest with courage, a genuine one. I wasn't a coward and obscure kid after all these.

Ah,  I can easily claim that Minsung Hyung is an idiot but he's a man of his word. After all those years, he still thanks me when that night is the topic and after he teached me how to drive, for real.

And he took me to the person who turned me into a real hunter. If he's really grateful about what I did, it's kind of a mutual feeling. That was the thing I'd call a mile stone, the first time I decided to be a hunter.

Thinking it from the outside of the box, maybe I was making good decisions for a 14 year old kiddo? Good job, Kyungsoo.

But... seriously! Isn't it  _ **so wicked?!**_

 

 

 

  
  



	3. [Passion Fruit & Ghost Bullets]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion fruit can make a perfect drink go south (and sour). Kyungsoo realizes something unusual about the prey he's targeting.

**I**

The nights of days hot enough to boil you tend to be freezing, always. Especially it can be felt better if you are in the depths of a forest, at a spot Mother Earth is always ready to hug her creatures back.

Kyungsoo leaned to the hole ready to cover with dirt and pressed his fingertips to his cheeks to check if his scratch finally stopped bleeding, it was feeling itchy. And good news, there wasn't any new stains of blood but the scratches were still hurting when he touched them lightly.

Of course it wasn't because he tried to choke someone, a bat he was thinking it was dead suddenly flew off from his hand, hitting his face and leaving the hunter at its back with a real wish for choking something.

  
Nothing was going well at its own pave. This was the 30th cub he found dead and it was too much, even for times when hunting season was so close. It was expected to one or two cubs to be found dead because of malnutrition but thirty... it was suspicious.

Someone who's not a hunter would be killing those cubs, would it be even possible... People were out of their minds and what kind of courage was this to lay their finger on bats, knowing that alive vampires would tear them apart? The last generation of vampires was so sensitive about the bats, especially the babies. But since the remaining families lacked a leader gathering them, it wasn't something expected from them to create a nuisance about the bats, either. 

He put the shovel in his hand to the dirt when he sensed a wolf approaching him. It was an alpha he knew well and the wolf didn't mind people wandering around if it was out of the hunting season. He bowed his head when the alpha showed itself. He waited patiently for wolf to leave the surrounding but it circled around the hole filled with dead cubs and sat down at somewhere under the trees in dark.

"How many cubs have died in total, hunter?" It had a voice with an overconfidence. Maybe it was because the alpha saw Kyungsoo so many times that he wasn't a threat for the wolf anymore. Even domestic dogs could learn something if it was repeated many times.

"This was the 30th." The wolf circled around the hole again after hearing this answer, sniffled the surroundings and sat at the near the hole. "There's a bad energy here, probably because of those cubs died in horrible conditions. Do  _you_ hurt them when it's out of the season?" Kyungsoo was familiar enough to understand that the alpha was meaning the hunters as a whole community when it said  _you,_ and he knew the exact right way to answer it so.

"If there is someone acting this recklessly, I don't know them. I'm just here to bury the dead bats."

"No, you  _will burn them._ I don't want the bad energy of death in my area. Burn the bats, the rest is up to the last generation." Eh, here was its reigning area. If somebody had the heart to disobey, sure they could but it was a poor choice to come against reigning wolves. The alphas would always be powerful. Enough to leave him with such discomfort after alpha getting lost in the trees.  _Was he the only one who's feeling uncomfortable here?_

"I understand, I will burn them." If he thought about it earlier, he'd be carrying the oil drum until here. 

Kyungsoo looked at the inside of the hole for the last time and saw a white cub at the top of the piled up baby bats. An albino cub. If every bat had their own accompanying vampire... Weren't albino vampires gone extinct a while ago? He wasn't thinking that he'd find a pure blood after this time, the left ones were usually humans turned into vampires after getting drained to their last drop of blood.

And if there was a pure blood around, they'd be the leader of the remaining families. Simple as fuck mathemathics. No pure blood equals no leader. There wasn't anything better to explain why all families were all messy in this town. He wasn't thinking that the vampires would find themselves a leader for a long time, too because pure blood were  _damn rare._

They were rare enough when supernatural creatures didn't have to hide, finding one would make a man happy like finding a golden mine... No, an oil reservoir. They were  _that rare._

Maybe this cub was the friend of the last remaining albino vampire and maybe he didn't need to worry at all.  _Goodbye, albino baby. Your accompany probably would ignore your death..._

_If you had one, though._

He sticked the shovel to ground hoping to find it after getting back with the oil drum. The branches were hurting his arms, thorns were damaging his shoes but he kept on walking without minding those. When he reached to the car nearly hidden in the pitch black night, the bottom of shoes were sticky and kind of...slippery. Probably he accidentally stepped on a soil nymph but he didn't care.

Nobody cared about soil nymphs, they had nothing but the same function as the worms. Even soil nymphs themselves didn't care about the soil nymphs.

He held the handle of the trunk with his two hands to get the drum out. It was indeed heavy and the ugly odor of oil was smeared into the trunk. He reminded himself to clean inside, probably a little amount of oil was leaked out.

He raised his head up while trying so hard to get the drum out. The ravens were cawing as if they were crying to make everyone learn the bad news. A horn sound and red lights followed the wise birds' cries. The red light was lost in the sky, the horn sound broke off but the ravens were still crying.

These birds were the harbingers of the hunting season for centuries and constables crying around only had one meaning to them...

The hunting season was now open.

 

**II**

_"If this goes on like that, we'll find you thrown away in a dug up hole, Min Hyung."_

_"Or buried."_

_"Maybe both?"_

"I really enjoy talking to you guys,  _really."_ Minseok leaned to Baekhyun after putting down the ice bag on his head.

"How does it look?"

"Still looks like you were beaten by a nymph... I'm sorry but there isn't any visible change." Minseok's lips were moving as if he was muttering  _"Is that so?"_ while putting the ice bag back to his head.

The bar was in an absolute silence, the group of hunters were so calm for entering a new hunting season.Their table was covered in papers and half empty drinks. There was an spluttering radio behind them, trying its best to play a girl group's song.

"Let's behead all of them since it's hunting season, Hyung! Or what about drying their lakes, maybe they'll finally emigrate all together." Some of the piled papers fell of after Chanyeol getting up from his stool with all of a sudden. He was trying to cheer up his Hyung after all, and it was impossible to say that Minseok didn't like it after looking at his slowly healing face. But the same kind smile faded away.

"I... don't think it'll be effective. It's summer time, there're more nymphs than mosquitos around and they start becoming dangerous."

"You're right." The dialogue was buried in silence again. Radio was in silence too, only thing possible to hear was Yixing's feet moving with Baekhyun's hands creating a well known rhythm.

The notices were sweeping the floor, these were becoming even more easy to find. Even the season began today, all the oddness came one by one. Minseok said that nymphs were even more aggresive than they actually were and some even bit. Okay, swamp nymphs always have been a little aggresive but it wasn't something seen before like beating hunters, even biting them.

And Yixing was insisting on him seeing a  _skin walker_ after years, catching him trying to go at a girl. He told this story immediately after walking into the bar. The head of the  _skin walker_ was in his car's back and brought it until here because he had no idea to do with it. He was waiting for Junmyeon and Kyungsoo to ask what he could do to this head.

"Are you aware that these things... are becoming even more active then they are. It's so hard to even catch a simple water nymph in this last 2 season." Hunting season was the time of the year that when hunters were going on to their preys and it was slowly changing to the opposite direction. It wasn't something to celebrate... at all. Because this meant they will start hurting people even more.

The bar's door cracked up and the tiny bell hanged to the corner rang. The group of hunters surrounding the table turned their heads with the familiar bell's ringing and tried to see who walked in.

"Do you know what did I just learn?!"  _Kyungsoo._ He threw his car's keys to the table and sat quickly to the empty stool near Chanyeol. "The girl I'm taking to a date tomorrow is not a swamp nymph."

"What do you mean... Is she a human?" Him lifting his eyebrows meant no, something other than a nymph. He brought his hands together and stretched to the other hunters at the table. "Any suggestions?"

"Selkie?"  _No._

"Witch, witch?!" No,  _no._

"...Succubus? Wait, it's not possible, you usually have to deal with incubi since-- wait,  _wait!"_ Chanyeol who got caught from his ear leant to the table and put his face onto the papers.  **"Yo, I was kidding!"** Since nobody gave another revelant idea, Kyungsoo decided to give the answer. He let go Chanyeol's ear and caressed his hair dyed in a bright red.

" _Banshee._ Apparently the girl is a whole banshee." His answer was way more interesting than what others expected so they got all excited. Baekhyun starting hitting the table, Minseok forgot his swollen face and Yixing forgot swallowing the last sip of his drink.

"Wait, how come you know that? None of the monsters approach to a  _hunter_ and confess these kinds of things, especially at the beginning of the new hunting season." Even creatures with bare minimum IQs knew how to hide their real identity, and it was pretty obvious for a cunning enough banshee. 

The waitress came closer to the table when she realized somebody new attended and asked if they want anything in to be refilled. The whole group asked for the same glass one added and waited until the girl was far away from them to not hear their convo. Baekhyun checked the girl's neck and shoulders. They weren't any odd wounds or family tattoos, her steps were balanced and her pony tail nearly drawn circles at the air.

Kyungsoo pointed his finger to the ones circling the table and waved them to come closer. He put his elbows to the table. He started talking by a very low voice while looking at Baekhyun.

_"How did I realize that? The thing is that girl jumped right before the car at the road of forest. With ripped clothes. And she was shaking severely too that I tried to get out of the car thinking she got attacked by something. Then she started screaming. You know how banshees go berserk, as if they're weeping for their life."_

Actually the whole situation was like this;

Kyungsoo decided to go back after burning all the dead cubs as the Alpha ordered him. He tilted his head to the wolf again and threw some dirt onto the ashes. He was sure that after a weeks, here would be covered in various plants, because Mother Earth becomes greener with the lives she embraced.

He walked in silence, casually reminding himself to clean the back of the black Kia and checking the night sky. The red light wasn't thrown for the second time but he could hear sounds of weapons. He wasn't thinking that the season would start that fast but until now he could witness three... four times.

He was frozen for a second after hearing the scream, throwing the shovel and the drum to the trunk. He closed the trunk slowly and waited patiently. After not hearing a second one, he got in the car. 

His eyes were following the road but his mind was still at the albino bat. Sure, it was pretty normal to find an albino but the cubs in this forest usually searched for a vampire they could accompany after getting fed by their mother once. He wasn't thinking that albino was an exception, either. But he needed to jam on the brakes with the sight of something covered in white. This girl in ripped dress was a paranormal he was ordered to hunt by a farmer.

The girl was trying to look into the car and Kyungsoo waited until she leaves, covering his face with his hands. The girl was leaping while walking as if she was drunk, suddenly she started running and kneeled somewhere close the asphalt road. And started screaming, holding her head.

He understood that his prey was actually a banshee from this scream, something very authenthic to them. 

"And so on, do you have anything in your mind about what should I do to her tomorrow? Banshees weep, what if this farmer thinks her weeping causes his crops wither or something like... I don't know... kill his cows?" The group was quiet when the waitress came holding a trey full of their drinks. She took a glance at the papers on the floor while serving the glasses.

She put the tray under her arm before collecting them. Yixing was faster than her, pulling the papers on the floor to his side. "I'll get them, still thank you for your help."

"Are you guys... hunters?" Radio was open for a few seconds then gone silent again. Eh, there was actually nothing to hide since they weren't doing anything illegal. Yixing nodded as the girl's eyes became bigger in instant shock caused by this. Her lips moved like she was trying to say something and pulled herself up before getting lost at the bar.

Chanyeol couldn't manage to hear something but Baekhyun was thinking that she tried to say  _"Wolves"_

"Did we scare her?" The room she got lost in was lightened up with blue leds. The whole bar was illuminated with these blue leds and made someone tremble so easily in night.

"Who knows?" said Yixing, drinking from his glass and looking back to his group. "By the way, Kyungsoo, I don't know how convincing is that but I caught a  _skin walker."_ He placed the notice papers on table.  _Choi Yoon Ah. 15 years old, last seen at orphanage._

"Where did you manage to find a skin walker?" Probably because of not knowing what the rest of group was drinking, Kyungsoo had to urge to smell the drink after taking a sip.

"Does it even matter now, it's at the back seat of my car. It was hard to carry it in its deer form but I managed it so."

"Just burn it up, you're not gonna hang it like a wall decoration, aren't you?"

"Actually... it's a good idea." Everybody turned their head to elsewhere other than Baekhyun's direction after his claim. Kyungsoo went on.

"Seriously, what's happening? Thirty dead bats, nymphs are biting people..." Minseok instantly remembered the ice bag and put it back to his head. "Skin walker, banshee-- What the hell am I supposed to do with a banshee?!" He drank the rest of the glass in once and this led to an instant regret and a stiff face. "Why is this drink so sour?!"

"Passionfruit?.. Is it  _that_ bad?" The blue led close to the entrance suddenly faded. Probably the bar was closing. They waited here until the closing hours and Junmyeon was still missing.

"Try talking to your farmer. Maybe he'll change his mind after learning she's not a nymph." Kyungsoo shook his head like giving a subtle "no", he didn't want to deal with the same man and his tenacity ever again. Dealing with idiots wasn't something he was a fan of, yet he always had to deal with one or another. This time's idiot was insisting on that  _something, probably a swamp nymph_ was messing around with his crops, and killing his cows. Plus, the hunter was already payed for this hunt already, there wasn't any turn backs.

But he really wanted to fix his attitude also his poor knowledge on paranormals.  _Firstly,_ he wanted to begin with a very self assured tone,  _nymphs don't curse fields. It has to be something other than a nymph._

Something other than a banshee. 

"What about... the ghost bullets?" They were confused after hearing the waitress's question, appearing out of nowhere.

"...Ghost bullets?" The girl left the tray on the table and placed her fingers holding like a gun. "You know, the bullets pass through a human without causing any harm but to paranormals..." Nearly all of them were looking at the girl with blank expressions until Chanyeol sighs out.

"Ah, she's talking about Dr. Ghostie." The rest of the group did the same sigh as well,  _ah I got it now._

" _Did you really... give a name to the bullets?"_ It was quiet enough for a sentence to be overshadowed by a loud dialogue going around.

"Of course, she won't be weeping for a while but it's better than death... right?" Since it was approved by their tiny group, there wasn't any problem left. Kyungsoo searched for the girl suggesting this bullets.

"How did you know about the bullets, anyway?" The girl was frozen for a sole minute with his asking. She looked at the papers on the table and mumbled like the last time.

"Is there someone who's hunting in your family too?" asked Chanyeol and saved the girl from this meaningless silence.

"There was... I mean, my uncle used to hunt wolves. One day he went to the forest as usual and when he came back he decided to give up. I never learnt the reason but I sure know that he's never going to step in this forest ever again." She tapped her fingers on the tray. "Maybe it's better not to mess with wolves... Do you guys hunt them?"

"Sometimes, when we're bored--  _Ouch._ "  Baekhyun rubbed his face after his hair getting pulled but Minseok.

Everybody had to cover their eyes because of the bright light of a car, followed by a horn. Some of the hunters got off their stools and checked the person sitting at the driver's seat.

"Junmyeon Hyung." This was powerful enough to make everybody circling the table head to the door. They gathered all the papers all around and Baekhyun payed the drinks since he lost the bet last time. And they got out one by one after saying the waitress good night.

"Thank you for your Ghostie idea... Good night!" The little bell rang and the bar was suddenly all empty.

"Good... luck?"  She took everything left behind to clean and close the bar. Still thinking about how the hunters were so honest and relaxed about doing their jobs, joking about paranormals and even fooling wolves, she starting cleaning the bar and turning the lights off. There was a pair of red eyes sparkling in the darkness. With a sudden curiousity, she turned the lights back and saw an albino bat hanging upwards from the water pipes outside. 

  
She hit the window, aiming the bat, nothing happened. The cub didn't even bother moving. Instead, it looked very irritated and looking at the girl with almost an angry expression.  _Weren't these animals blind?_

When she turned the lights off, albino cub tucked itself under its wings and closed its eyes to sleep a good night's rest.

 

*******

**[Nymph]: General name used for fairies.You'll see these bad boys even more.**

**Skin walker: Shape shifters. Seen often in North American mythology.**

**Selkie: Seal woman. (Yes, the fluffy white seals.)**

**Succubus: Mostly believed that a succubus is a female demon haunting mostly men in their dreams for sexual intercourse to collect their semen. These female demons are also mentioned to explain why some men wake up with an erection. Incubus ( _or incubi as plural.)_ are the male counterparts of these demons. [Fellas is it gay to come across an incubi in your dream?]**

 

 

  
  



	4. [Gaelic Subtitle Team Needed]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo, allegedly has to go on a date with a Banshee. Things don't turn out as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: An explicit depiction of a fight scene.

 

**III**

"Do you like horror movies?" The girl putting her hand on his shoulder had a soothing voice. It wasn't like how Kyungsoo found her weeping at the end of the road. Today was a new moon, so he didn't think about a possibility of a Banshee losing its calm state of mind.

This girl, who introduced herself as Jinkyu, had her wounds from yesterday all rolled up and didn't forget to finish it with a pretty, silver bracelet. She also had her hair washed after all of those mess happened and braided them by two sides. When he arrived at the girl's porch to pick her up for the so called date, he found her sitting with a dark green cloak.

Typical Banshee, after all.

Plus, he wasn't thinking that it was because of the make up but she seemed a little more paler than it had to be and she wore a red lipstick on top of these. He... had no idea what the lipstick was for, honestly.

"Don't you like them?" he asked while pulling his arm back from the girl to put their tickets back into his pocket. The girl was clinging on so tightly that he would have to leave his whole arm to the girl if it had continued like this. He may or may not have gotten his spotlight in her eyes and another possibility of a second date and all of these was thanks to Kyungsoo's lie about what he does for living. None of the paranormal creatures like to go on a date with a hunter... as a matter of principle.

"No but since we're together, it's not a big deal."  _Oh, how wonderful._

"So you don't like horror movies."

“I don’t like things that make me scream." If he had the chance to do so, he’d laugh so hard at this because he wouldn’t think that there was a Banshee out here that could stand in front of him and tell these.

By the way… He also did a phone call with the farmer who ordered him to kill Jinkyu and to try his luck, he kindly explained that the girl wasn’t a nymph and instead was a Banshee, and would never cause such a big unluck in his crops. Also he insisted on not shooting a paranormal you’d see once in a blue moon. But no, he was pretty determined about his plan because, apparently,  _she carried such a bad energy on her existence._

And he got his call hung up before he tried to explain that Banshee actually is a crier and only deaths with such unlucky ends would carry that kind of energy. Honestly? Fuck that bastard.

Still, Dr. Ghostie was the best of the best at this rate. It would hurt the Banshee but she was going to live and nothing was going to change after the time she was fully recovered.

“Can I check your tickets, please?” He took out the tickets in his pocket and had the chance to catch a glimpse of the usher kid. His hair was all white, maybe had a paler skin even with a comparison to Jinkyu and it was so obvious that he had green circle lenses. That kid was albino, for sure.

The usher kid looked at the hunter’s face for a time and finally gave a kind smile to both of them. He had the look of such a sweetheart, squinting his eyes when he was smiling. His tiny nose was wrinkling, also. He took a few steps back away from the entrance as his glance was going between tickets and Kyungsoo.

If the kid was wearing his name tag with the ugly logo of the theatre on his shirt, then the hunter would be able to get what his name was.

They didn’t buy popcorn for a movie that nobody except them would watch. If they really wanted to watch then they wouldn’t pick this one, either.

But maybe a couple loveseat was a terrible idea because as the film went on, Jinkyu came closer to his chest slowly and before the first break, she was already lying on the hunter’s chest.

He was feeling uncomfortable for no reason, felt a pressure and a sharp pain in his chest and his hand wanted to reach to the Dr. Ghostie under his seat. But, there was something creating an unsteadiness. His mind was persisting in taking action meanwhile his patience was trying to keep him away and asserting that it wasn’t the right time yet.

Whoever was the founder of a break time, they had to be honoured in some way. As soon as the lights went on, Kyungsoo literally threw himself out of the salon.

He couldn’t take his hand out from the seat cushion instantly and it was even more difficult when there was a Banshee around, nearly trying to climb onto him.

He sat at the one of those red couches near the salon and rested his head on his knees. He  _had to_ persecute that Banshee at the second part of the movie, somehow but he was afraid that somebody else might would be there, in the salon.

“Guessing that your date is not going so well.” He tilted his head up and opened one of his eyes. The usher kid was sitting at the couch facing him, watching Kyungsoo with elbows on his legs.

“It’s not a date. It’s… not something can be explained shortly, okay? It’s just… not a date.” He didn’t think that was supposed to be funny or something but it made the kid’s smile widen up a little more. Maybe he was one of the people who was constantly happy, because he had the exact same smile all the time when he was looking at Kyungsoo.

Actually he was cute, even being there was enough for hunter to calm down and forget about the situation happening behind.

“Will you come here again after today?” Such a question full of hope. Kyungsoo shrugged and leant to the couch. “Don’t think so, I’m not someone who loves movies so much.” It was a terrible attempt of lying but he didn’t think that the usher kid would detect point it out. 

“Would you come here again if your ticket was from me?” Kyungsoo checked his watch not to be late for the second part but the kid probably was waiting for an answer that his eyes were glued on him. The hunter could see the circle lenses moving when he blinked, and the tiny hint of a red under them.

“I don’t know. If I come here again, probably my friends would follow me after. And uh, your contact lens..”

“Not a big deal, you can bring your friends as much as you like… which one?” He felt the sudden fright of the kid from that distance because he was pointing both of his eyes.

“Right one… right from my side, wait a minute.” Even though he could hear the announcement about the film’s second part was going to start very soon, Kyungsoo got up from his seat to fix the kid’s circle lens with his pinky finger. He could see the redness of his eyes better when he was closer.

“Blink… You know what, maybe it’s better for you to not to wear these. And your own eye color is beautiful.” He didn’t lie at that time, like, how many people would be born with red eyes?

“My boss says it’s a must. I have to wear those in my shift hours because apparently my red eyes freak people out, so it's crucial.” _Ah?_ Wasn’t it utterly stupid… maybe it wasn’t that stupid, after taking your time to think about it for a few seconds. There were still people with such bigotry who believed that those who have red irises naturally were Satan’s offspring. Yes, even in this town, where supernatural creatures hopped around freely.

That was the main reason why albino vampires were on extinction. It was still a common belief that hunting a daemon would bring the hunter luck and some of these wonderful creatures were killed just because of this bullshit.

Kyungsoo didn’t believe such kind of things, of course. Junmyeon kindly cautioned them so many times about this issue, it was strictly forbidden to track down a supernatural creature outside of the hunting season. Plus, what would you do with the luck you’ve gained from hurting someone?

“Uh, my shift will be over when you’re finally out of the movie so… have fun.” The kid was still blinking when he got up. “As I said before, you can come again anytime you want to. Just try to find me so I can get you in without any ticket, alright?”

His offer was so kind yet so hyped up that nobody couldn’t find the possibility to refuse easily. “Alright, then.” Actually, he was cute even though he couldn’t take account of his circle lenses.

But now, the hunter had to finish an important mission.

Kyungsoo checked the environment before the salon’s lights went off and waited in silence for the Banshee to come back. Ghost bullets were in the charger and it was also waiting under his seat’s cushion patiently. Okay but, seriously… Who was the one gave the bullets an all cutesy nickname like Dr. Ghostie at first? And it was another questionable thing that why they were referring bullets as  _doctor._

The second part was on and both of them couldn’t care less what was happening. The hunter was waiting for the right second to use these ghost bullets.

“You’re so quiet.” said Jinkyu, touching his leg with her kneecap lightly and climbing onto him without waiting for his answer. At the first part he could at least say a few words when she was asking about the characters but now he was so focused on the right moment, he didn’t give attention to what was about to happen in the movie.

“My eyes were on the screen, sorry.” His lying abilities were probably off nowadays but if it was effective enough to make a Banshee to get back to her seat, then it would be counted as a good one. But it wasn’t.

“Not at all.” Her cold hands moved on his shoulders and chin slowly and she had a suspicious grin on her face while doing that. She brought her shoulders up as the hunter’s eyesight went all black.

“Nobody’s all focused to a movie when it’s a date, especially if you’re a hunter.” Her hands moving on his neck suddenly tightened up and her nails were dug into his skin as much as possible. Banshee was all bristled with anger. The hunter was short for breath as he felt how the blood in his veins were suddenly flowing faster. Still, he was able to catch the Banshee’s wrist and found the energy at himself to push the girl away. He couldn’t move his feet because the heaviness on his legs were so much, his arms were shaking so badly and his fingers were cramping because of the pain on his neck.

“You brought me here just to hunt me down, didn’t you?!” Banshee loosened up her fingers a little and this helped the hunter to breathe, unfortunately not long enough to stop his head fall back. The girl freed her hands after the hunter didn’t move anymore.

She got up from the hunter’s leg and decided to leave his body even though it was filled with scratches and her nail prints. She was panting heavily and her breathing sounds were intervening the movie playing at her back. The world was twirling around as if she was drunk, but her job wasn’t done yet.

She took the gun away from the hunter’s hand hidden under the seat. She was aware of that gun from the first part of the movie. After checking its charger, she pulled the trigger for a few times. Thanks to the muffler of the gun, nobody could hear what she was doing and could have thought that it was a scene in the film, if they really did.

It was an easy one, at least for Banshee’s assumption. The high feeling of being the winner of a tough fight was so intense and the salon was so dark, that she didn’t question why the hunter wasn’t bleeding after getting hit many times. Still, she was checking the hunter when she leaned forward to clutch her bag. Even his chest wasn’t moving at all, she succeeded.

“Of course, how much can a paranormal worth in you filthy one’s eyes, after all?” She watched the hunter until there was a complete silence in the movie, standing between seats and opening her eyes wide to assure herself for her successful hunt. No, he didn’t move.

She heard something rattling but didn’t bother herself, thinking it was from the movie still playing at her back. It was a big mistake though, because at least she could take her time to cover up her face with her hands when she was mobbed by the same hunter.

The sudden hit from a knee to the Banshee’s back made her short for a breath. The girl was coughing and snarling like crazy, still couldn’t save her legs or arms from this sudden trap. Since she had no change to escape, those angry growls were turned into tears.

The hunter’s gun was aiming at the Banshee’s back as his knee was still pushing the paranormal creature on the floor harshly. If someone really pulled the trigger, nobody would ever suspect anything bad and guess what? This was proved minutes ago by the creature itself.

“What an amateur, you have to check their breathing  _by hand_ if you’re really attacking on someone.” The hunter stepped onto the creature’s hand when she tried to get her hand back. Even if he could hear a cry of help, he didn’t move his foot.

How come he was still alive, after getting shot multiple times by his own gun? Maybe the Banshee should have feel something was going not as it was supposed to be after not seeing any drop of blood but the fear of getting killed was so strong at that time, the paranormal couldn’t think anything except begging for its life.

 _“Please forgive me, I’m aware that I did something awful but please forgive me.”_ Banshee was aware of not getting anyone’s attention with her cry of help so she slammed her forehead on the floor and started weeping.

Huh, he really was expecting a Banshee to speak in Gaelic but this girl was really trying to speak in the original language of hunters, Romanian.  Seeing that she was adressing to him directly, it would be awful not to response, right? He didn’t pull the gun though, instead he kept it there and got closer to the girl’s ear.

 _“You had to think this before trying to kill me with my own weapon. We have no difference than your nasty attitude minutes ago. Now, I don’t care which language you speak right now, so just listen to me carefully.”_ He took Banshee’s nodding as a positive response, pulled his face back and held his hunt’s shoulder.

“I will ask you one or two things, and if you want to continue on your keening then you have to answer me. There no other option.” Banshee nodded again. As you can guess, most of the hunters have an undeniable fondness to chasing their hunt but Kyungsoo’s favourite part was this exact moment, showing his overpower to the hunt. And one didn’t have to be a genius to realize how scared the Banshee was right now.

“Why did you attack me?” If he waited for the Banshee to calm down, the movie would end and taking it easy was something to avoid right now. And known by the majority, one tends to be even more honest when they were threatened.

“Someone… someone told me to do so.”

“Who told you so?!” Banshee shaking her head in tenacity made him even more furious that he poked the creature with his weapon. “I asked you something, who told you to kill me?”

“The farmer that made a deal with you… He told me that you two made a deal to hunt me and if I kill you during that time, he wouldn’t mind my weeping in his range. I’m so sorry, please don’t hunt me.”

The hunter pulled his weapon back from the creature’s back, lifted his knee still pushing her on floor and hugged the girl tightly by holding her from her shoulders. Banshee was crying after realizing she wasn’t going be killed. The hunter wiped the girl’s tears with his fingers and fixed her hairs calmly. He wasn’t expecting a conclusion like this.

“So, this makes both of us to be tricked by the same person.” he claimed in a soothing voice, letting the girl cry until the movie’s credits were rolling on the screen. Banshee was a creature known best for her weeping and even while crying a river, her eyes were sparkling. She wasn’t an ugly old woman like how she’s described in the myths. This Banshee, first of all, was incredibly young and had a strong attitude even while crying.

“Jinkyu, look at me. There isn’t any real bullet in this gun. I didn’t have a plan to kill you from the beginning.” He heard a mutter in Gaelic hoping it was something kind. Probably she was saying ‘thank you’ to the hunter. It could be something different, but he wanted to assume that she was thanking him.

“There are… ghost bullets in this. If you shoot a human with those, it just goes straight out without any damage.” The girl checked the hunter’s abdomen with her shaking hands. So that was why there was no sight of blood anywhere.

“For you, it just prevents you from using your supernatural abilities. See, there are not real.” He took the charger off from the gun and showed one of the ghost bullets.

"If you don’t go to the range, he will probably think I killed you for real. I don’t think that he’s that smart to follow you, either… Means both of us will get out of this without anything. Deal?” The weapon had a big muffler with it. Hunters usually approached these kind of stuff with cautiously.

"Ever played with toy guns when you were a child? You won’t be feeling anything more than those plastic stuff, maybe less.” The gun was pretty silent and the Banshee’s short gasp was lost in the credit’s background music.

 

**IV**

 

“By the way, Jinkyu… Sorry for pinching you between those seats and threatening.” The lights of the cinema were turned off and there were only shop signs illuminating the empty street.

To be honest, the Banshee was prettier without the foundation paler than her. Ginger hair, green eyes, freckles and such… But no, the hunter wasn’t interested in Irish death predictors, sadly.

"And I’m sorry for trying to choke you and shoot you with your own weapon… For the love of Aine, nobody would ever apologize for something like that so lightly. I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo!” Jinkyu covered her face with her hands and combed her hair back.

"Please, have you ever heard a human apologizing for tacking someone to the floor?”

“Ah! You said  _human,_ since I’m not one it’s not revelant for me. Bingo!” Both of them started laughing when the hunter pointed her with his index finger.

“Jokes aside… Thank you for being so merciful. Not all the hunters act like you do.” The place that was pointed a gun on her back was still hurting a little bit, but she was still alive. What could be better for a paranormal anyways, especially when the hunting season was open?

“Not all Banshees are interested in choking people, you know?”

“Life is full of unexpected stuff!” Jinkyu held her hands at her behind. “So… Do you have any plans for this week?”  _See, he was telling about_ ** _that!_**

“Normally humans don’t want a second date after getting picked.”

“You said  _human_ again.”

“My mistake, it’s a habit to say so. And, I'm sorry but normally I'm not interested in girls, doesn't have anything only with humans or so...” Maybe Banshee wasn't waiting for him to add this, she was completely frozen for a few seconds.

" _Oh._ Then, if you need a clairvoyant, just call me! I will try to do my best, alright?”

Kyungsoo bowed down before the Banshee a little bit before heading to the car. Banshee waited until the black Kia was vanished at the end of the street. Seriously, there were merciful hunters in this world and Banshee was never aware of them. She was hoping that the farmer who was planning to murder her was going to get dragged in hell. Same for people who were hurting other paranormal creatures because of wolves’ lies.

Banshee threw her bag when she saw something white was looking at her. An albino cub. She leaped forward to pick her bag back in haste. If there was an albino cub wandering around, it meant that there was a pure blood albino vampire was around. Banshee was afraid and baffled at the same time. Did purebloods even exist today?

  
  



	5. [Of Lunatic Countess and Men]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group get their first jobs after a long hiatus in hunting. Kyungsoo starts working for a vampire blood feud.

**V**

It was probably the shift of the waitress who always been there, not the girl they met a few days ago. He really wanted to thank that girl for the idea of using Dr. Ghostie and if he could find that girl again, Kyungsoo definitely would. 

"Kyungsoo is back, and he's still one piece!" The little group of hunters raised their glass for their friend. "So, how was your date, Kyungsoo?" 

"Don't refer this as a date!.. And, we have a new clairvoyant to help us... Thank me later." He threw his car's key onto the table and pulled a stool closer to table. "What did I miss?" he asked, putting his arms on the stool's rests.

"Not so much. Junmyeon Hyung apparently got job requests enough for the whole group." 

"I'm telling people that I have a very limited time and still, they keep insisting on their request, so I informed that I'll be sharing what they want from me with my hunting mates and they seemed fine with it." Junmyeon stirred the ice left in the glass with the straw, checking the hunters surrounding him. "Please convince me that's actually not a bad idea." He started laughing when the group whined about what he said last. 

"Okay then, give me a solid minute so I can decide." he said, taking a sip by the advantage of the silence that took over the table. 

"You already have a damn list in your mind, don't you?" He was about to spill what was in his mouth,  _was it that obvious?_ "Don't mess up the aura... And yes, I was thinking of how Chanyeol could handle a wolf combat." After witnessing how the group was putting their excitement out, he sighed. "Suddenly I changed my mind."

"What? No!" 

"Do you remember how to break up wolf fights, right?"

"Of course I do." Silence, Junmyeon is thinking again. 

"Then Yixing can easily handle a Wendigo." Everybody had to put their heads up after a chair crushing the floor suddenly. "You're kidding... right? You gotta be kidding, after a skin walker. Why these things suddenly appear out of nowhere again?"

"Skin walker? That deer in your trunk... was a skin walker?" 

"Why would I hunt a deer for no reason?"  Junmyeon frowned and the waitress, thinking another bar fight was on turned back after seeing nothing actually happened.  "Something's not right. Skin walkers didn't appear to hunters for a very long time... Did you burn that thing, right?" 

"Kyungsoo told me that has no meaning to hold it on the line so I burned that thing in the woods." There was somewhere in the forest that is not controlled by the packs, kind of a free zone. And the most fertile soil was there, thinking that zone is where all the hunters burn what they catch. Because of that, free zone would be called as "The Coppice of the Dead"... or the coppice for short. You wouldn't have any suspicion about not getting understood by a hunter because only hunters go to the coppice. 

"Good. Baekhyun..." A head raised up with such high hopes. Baekhyun could really be the ace up their sleeves. He really looked all cute, and usually acted cute but owning a melee weapon and sharpening it on mornings kinda added a dark side to his character, for sure. And Baekhyun was the only one with the luck of killing a Basilisk, he really was the ace.

"Haunted mansion." But for an unknown reason, Junmyeon always kept him from anything "too risky".

"You mean witches, right? Please say it's a witch." Junmyeon snapped his fingers. 

"Nymph! Apparenly nymphs took the house down." Baekhyun's happy expression was down so fast that the whole group had to laugh for a minute. "But that's not fair! All of them get stuff that literally owns TV show based on them and I'm just shooing away fairies?"

"Don't take them so lightly, one beated Minseok real tight." They took Minseok to a lady who claims she understands supernatural medicine and this lady asked them what have they done to annoy a poisonous nymph. Minseok was banned from hunting for a couple days, if he didn't want to throw up at a corner of the forest. Even this wasn't able to refrain Baekhyun from being upset. For two years, hunting season was closed and was the first job he got in this season was pretty disappointing? Of course it was.

"Oh, by the way... Yixing Hyung, how did you understand that deer was a skin walker?"  

"You see, a kid who's wearing a tree costume for their musical is still a kid. The costume doesn't make the kid a real tree, think it like that." 

"...What?" Ones who were about to see a strip from a comedy movie took a sip from their drink. 

"He's trying to say that haunted mansion guides cannot understand that kind of deep stuff."

"Do you want fist fight so badly, huh?!"  Those who don't know them would think they were fighting but that wasn't such a big deal for them, after all. They went along like this and even if they really did fight, they usually joked around so nobody would be heart broken. 

"Kyungsoo. Can you deal with vampires?"  Suddenly all of them were so hyped up after hearing this.

"Hold up a second... Seriously? What have you done in your previous life to get a job including vamps? That's not fair at all, Kyung gets the vampires and I... _cursed house."_

"Don't say it like that, I don't know how to repel a curse."  It was obvious that Kyungsoo was lying, but he started to chuckle after Baekhyun hit his nape. 

"Yixing-ah, do you want an exchance?" Baekhyun's voice tone was so sweet at the moment that it was probably impossible for someone to refuse. 

"You can't, I already made the arrangements and told the customers... from the beginning." 

"Why did you do that?!" 

"So you can't do exchance."  If Junmyeon could imagine himself explaining Baekhyun that breaking up wolf fights are not different from repelling curses, then he would prefer telling what they're tasked all alone. But the clock was ticking and procrastination sometimes made things worse, especially things like blood feuds...

"Ah, I didn't tell you guys what happened at the cinema today..."  Kyungsoo loved how the group could went in a definite silence in seconds. At least they would stay silent when the waitress would come closer to their table, even though she knew the hunters very well and didn't even get bothered by their talk. 

"The usher kid and I was chit chatting when it was a break and he asked me whether if I could come again or not."  He felt uncomfortable after seeing everybody, even the waitress was all ears. Wiping his palms to his pants, he always needed to do this when he felt anxious.

"... and? How did you respond?" 

"I said I don't know. Then he took another step ahead and asked if I could come again when the tickets were on him." Seeing Chanyeol frowning was probably a sign that he was expecting him accepting this propose.

"Then I agreed." _Thumbs up, it was Chanyeol approved_.

"In short... What do you guys want to see?" Kyungsoo wasn't expecting to get hit by his nape and by top of his head but as Jinkyu said so: Life was full of unexpected stuff!

It was like all of them had something to say about this situation, the bar decorated with blue led lights were echoing because of the hunters."Yo, speak one by one!" Everybody shut down, waitress had the urge to get all the glasses and move away. Baekhyun was the first to comment.

"Look, Kyungja, I really don't know how can I explain this to a fool like you but... if somebody ever comes you with that kind of proposals, it usually has a message underscored..." 

"Come here  _alone."_   Maybe Chanyeol intervening was good because he managed to sum up what he was trying to explain. "And if he made this proposal right after learning how bad your date is... so that subtly means go on a date  _with me."_

"Nuna, we're not claiming something wrong at this point, right?" The waitress shook her head in agreement after realizing they were adressing to her. 

"Plus... there's nothing you can lose by only giving it a try. Maybe you can get in a relationship you can keep it steady, finally. Something like... lasting longer than three weeks, huh?" The last time he was getting rooted by his friends Kyungsoo nearly had to attack a second marked Omega, but he wasn't thinking it would repeat itself, guessing theatre is not the same of a forest, after all. Just because they were all cheering him up by saying "Try it, try it!" and hitting their hands on the table, he suddenly felt obligated to do so. 

"All of you are God forsaken kids, I swear." 

 

**VI**

"Can you speak Romanian, my child?" He was sitting at a living room of a vampire, a real one. Kyungsoo would never think of seeing a vampire in the flesh but hey, he wasn't thinking of seeing a Banshee days ago, either. Most of the hunters usually don't see a vampire, even a single bat in their usually long lasting career. It was actually something to be proud of himself, especially for seeing a vampire from the ancient bloods maybe he would go kneel in front of Junmyeon or something. The energy this woman radiating was unique, she was only pacing up and front but even  _that_ was enough to give Kyungsoo the creeps.

Her house reminded a tower in a Baroque style, climbing up to the sky. He was guessing most of the furnitures were from auctions, some of them were gold plated. The walls were painted with a very dark color and above all of that, a chandelier was hung up. Again, guessing that was lightened up with actual candles because he could see wax in between the extents of the chandelier. The house was scary like its mistress.

 _"Yes I can, Ma'am."_ he said with his most respectful tone.  _Shocking, he wasn't like that yesterday night?_  Yesterday night, you can blame the coctails they drank as much as you want, he was joking around by saying stuff like  "I'm gonna leave the house if I can't find straight out of Vampirella comics."  and, look at him... He would definitely understand what was getting glued to somewhere now. 

"Spectacular. I will keep this conversation in Romanian because Korean really tires me. Do you understand what am I saying?" Kyungsoo was very happy at that time about this woman not being an actual pure blood because, allegedly some of them were able to read people's mind. Still, she didn't need to be a psychic to understand this hunter felt horror even in his veins.

"Junmyeon recommended me to you. Your mentor. He told me that you are the most trustworthy student of him and only you are able to make this work... and stuff, _is this how you use this word nowadays? Anyways..._ Now, I believe everything Junmyeon says to me, so you have to prove yourself that you really are his top class student."  The woman squinted her eyes, looking at hunter so intensely to make Kyungsoo want to shrink. She came closer to the table behind her and threw a knife as she clutched it. It was moving fast enough to hear it cutting the air.

"You know what it is said... Being quick is always better than being dead." The knife was stuck on the couch at the last moment of hunter pulling himself away. The blue velvet was ripped and it was possible to see filling material in it. Kyungsoo pulled the knife out of the couch and left it on the coffee table before answering.

"I know it very well."

"Perfect, here comes the proof that I can trust you. So here is your caution beforehand, my child... Think of yourself dead when what I talked to you here is spread outside of these four walls. What we talk has to stay here." He had no other option than agreeing what the woman claimed, he shook his head. Watching this lady sit in front of him, again getting a fright because of her attitude. She started talking after putting her hands on her leg. "They tell me that I'm from Elizabeth Bathory's ancestry."

"Ah, is that so?" Kyungsoo, could realize that wasn't real. Bathory wasn't a real vampire, and rumour has it she never saw one either. But it was obvious that both of them had something in common for being a real Countess.

"Of course it is. Now, listen to me carefully. Personally, I do fancy that what I am going to tell you to stay in this room. If it is spread out of its borders, as I warned you before..." she said, drawing a line with her nail on the neck.

"You see, my child, it was kind of an innocent accident before it could be referred as a mass massacre. Even if we had lightweight quarrels, it never was  _that much_. We, as vampires, do not know the reason behind it either but we know well that something made the wolves attack us even more and kill our children. I had to watch my daughter getting eaten by an Alpha, with my own eyes, hunter. You probably understand how painful it can be for a mother. You humans are very fondle of your own infants too." 

He could see a grand clock and tons of frames behind her. All of the frames had a young girl and a woman hugging this girl, or holding her hand. Maybe she really deserved the nickname the Lunatic Countess. Bathory's very well known name was the Blood Countess and this woman was lunatic enough to throw a knife on him. Kyungsoo wouldn't find a better nickname for this woman.

"Just as we are. Us vampires are very fondle on our children. Even some families prefer living together unless their child is turned with their first blood. Some of them prefer allowing their children drink from only one donor, like monogamy. Mine had a attitude like that, to. Still, we were lucky enough to be blessed with so many donors offering their own bloods at those times. Families never want to see their child die from a famine. Thus makes these donors their secret keepers."  the Lunatic Countess cracked her fingers and leaned to her couch.

"Even our secret keepers were killed, my hunter son. We found my daughter's secret keeper lying near her, ripped apart and his organs taken away."  If she really though that he wouldn't feel nauseous just because he's a hunter... The Lunatic Countess was wrong because he felt sick after hearing what she said her.

"But there are some constant issues you can see in every family..." She leaned forward and waited the hunter to do the same. "We chase after those who hurt our children, before seeing them suffer inevitably, seeing them feel the pain in their every breath they take. Have you ever heard of getting your hands cut because of killing a young wolf?"  Kyungsoo shook his head to say no.

"Have you ever heard of getting your heart ripped off because of killing a young vampire with an axe?" For this one, he had to admit she was right. The standing ones of their blood was very strict about their children and they punished the wrong doers without getting help from the hunters. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. 

"See, we never allow anyone to hurt our young ones. But, it seems like those stray dogs really did not mind killing my daughter. I am not willing to take the revenge of my daughter, my predecessors already done this in the name of justice. They ripped off the heart of the killer, maybe that was the triggering event." With that, Kyungsoo learned why there were three different keys on the Countess' door. 

"Wolves really take pride in their ancestry, as much as we do. As you can understand, my hunter son, they were very angry to find out the wolf we killed was the eldest one in the family. Because of that, they tracked our elders to take their revenge. We lost two family lines in this tracking, my daughter was the latest one talking in the ancestry lines. The only one who can be seen as an elder left, is me." The Countess was silent, checking the frames behind her with wet eyes.

"Besides not having a pure blood leader, I decided to take over the lead of my own family and end this without losing much more. I have gathered my family and shared what was in my mind. If we allow all of these murders to continue, than we will be left with nothing but death. None of us want this, hunter, neither anybody in my family. At this point, we need your guidance." 


	6. [Baby's First Summer Love]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo finally goes on a date with the usher kid he saw on the theatre and finds out that he has a new crush.

**VII**

"First of all... No carrying a gun with you. Nobody carries a gun when they have a genuine date."  Baekhyun opened his hand for him to Kyungsoo, expecting him to lend what he was carrying behind his belt and moved his fingers as if he was waiting impatiently. "Give it to me, it'll be in safe hands." _Well, it was something never seen before that a hunter like him went outside of his house without any support but... if it was going to be beneficial... then of course he would._

Baekhyun took of the charger of the gun he got and left it on the table, fixed the collar of his friend and his hair. "How do you feel?"

"Like a 14 year old girl who just got stuck in the car with her boyfriend... I know I'm ready but I don't know what I'm ready for." Maybe it was funny in his sense of humor but not for Baekhyun, he was already frowning at what he said. He could hear his friend's murmurs when he sighed loudly.

" _You're pathetic, I swear to God._ "

" _That_ was the word I was looking for, thank you." _Oh, now he was getting dragged out by his jacket._ Baekhyun shook him a little bit by his shoulders before opening the door.

"If you act like that to your date, I'm not letting you step into this house." Two heads suddenly rose from the end of the living room; Chanyeol and Yixing, both of them were waving to him to wish him a good luck in his date.

"But here is my house, too."

"Like I care?!" The door was shut down all of a sudden, he bursted out a laugh. The curtains weren't completely closed so he could see their "family portrait" on the wall rock because of the sudden crash. Of course he was joking but apparently Baekhyun gave no spare time to these kind of jokes. 

He wandered around in the porch a little bit with an awareness of having three pairs of eyes from the curtain's behind were watching him at the moment. They had a long talk on "human relationships" and even that had the energy of the youngest kid in the family just had his first date with someone. He knew that he would be bombarded with endless questions but still... it was beautiful to know that there was still somebody who waited him to come back home.

He was thinking about that when he was passing by Miss Andreea, the Lunatic Countess' tower-like house. One of the windows were open but he couldn't see the Countess from there. Seriously... she had nobody to wait her in the house. Baby bats weren't visiting her house anymore and the three kids she insisted on calling them "her last lineage" didn't seem to care about her at all. Three of them were still young vampires but they weren't pure bloods. And they were living with their father who was still a human.

He was aware that there were other vampire families spread around this town but there was no pure blood to gather them. Andreea said that no pure blood was born for centuries and proved how bad their situtation was.

The last ones, they were indeed lonely creatures.

 

**VIII**

Kyungsoo started waiting the usher kid patiently when he arrived to the theatre, as if the kid was going to appear before in any seconds. He was standing near the counters and had to stand back when a bunch of people were going inside. He felt like he was ditched by the usher kid. He could even come here during his day-offs or out of his shift. He was just about to leave the theatre building in a desperation when he could hear a door knob clinking. It was the door used only by the staff and he came upon a girl in her uniform. 

"Can I... help you?"  _Probably not,_ but since he had no idea how to express it, he was solely standing there and looked at the girl's face without saying anything. Could he even try to explain his situation? Probably _not, either._ She eyed the hunter from head to foot and leaned back to the open door. 

"Jongin, is that the guy you'll be going to date?" He could see the albino kid at the staff room and since he was acting as if panic mode was on, even the girl knew the exact answer. She grinned after hearing the rush behind the door, came closer to the hunter and tugged his jacket's sleeve. 

"Your jacket is nice. I see that you wore something special for today. But if I were you, I would take this out before the second part."

"Why though?" She leaned on the counters without losing anything from her doubtful smile. "Nothing... Just a little advice."

"Somin, stop talking nonsense!" The usher kid who was trying to fix his hair suddenly bursted out of the door and... All of the anger the hunter had for the girl fooling around was gone.

"You're here!" The kid's hair he tried so hard do up fell down to his forehad. The smile on his face was the exact same one Kyungsoo saw when he came this theatre for the first time. The same sweetness, the same kindness... _And he had no hunt to focus on, maybe he could focus on his date instead._

Comparing Jongin's height to himself, maybe Jongin was a little bit taller but his smile was so sweet that anybody could have the urge to rise on their toes and pinch his cheeks. If he could pull himself out of the warmth he felt in his chest because of this smile, maybe Kyungsoo could realize a couple of his teeth were kind of longer then the rest but right now, the hunter was charmed by his beauty. 

_Hm... maybe coming by himself wasn't something to bitch about._

"Where are your friends, didn't they follow you after?"  Kyungsoo shrugged after looking up like he's thinking for a short time. "Coming by my own kinda felt like a better option to me." Eh, it was an unnecessary detail to give that his friends were the ones who insisted on him going by his own. 

"Really?" But Jongin looked very surprised by that, somehow. "You look like someone who doesn't like to stay away from your friends for a long time."

"I mean it's not a lie... but I just don't stick to them all the time. Sometimes it's better to stay away for a short time than being together 24/7."  _Especially when his friends starts acting like little brat._

"But how did you know that?"

"My sixth sense is pretty strong, at least that's what people tell me." He sat to one of the empty seats and pointed at Kyungsoo to sit with his eyes. "So, how do I look to you?"  

"A lot of better since you don't wear those ugly contacts." the hunter claimed, remembering the ugly shade of those green contact lenses he was wearing at last time. This looked even more natural and besides... not sure that was the right expression but it seemed more attractive. 

"You look like a core fan who would sacrifice their first child for a sequel for their favourite movie series."  He started that wasn't a good choice after seeing Jongin liftig his eyebrows...  _Shit, was there any rewind button somewhere?_ Luckily, he was giggling at what he said or Kyungsoo definitely would like to banish at that moment.

"For which one?" _Or maybe he wouldn't need that button._

"Was I right, seriously?! Well, guess my sixth sense is not that bad either. But no, it's not good enough to guess the series."  Ah, if his friends could see how he handled the situtation... No, he was going to be all one by himself and handle everything without any problem. 

"... Maybe we should ask each other stuff and not rely on our senses, instead."

"As you wish." His palms were sweating again but he kept himself away from wiping his palms to his pants. 

"How old are you, Jongin?"

"19?" 

"21. Not that much of a difference." Seemed like both of them craved the inspiration to find  _that_ question to break all the ice...  _Got it._  

"Kinda weird but did you move here in a close time? Because I know everybody around in this place for so many reasons but I haven't seen you nor heard about you." Sure, it was a must for him to see a new face everyday because of his job. Miss Andreea wasn't an exception either, he only met the old vampire with another name. Paranormals who hid themselves in humans preferred using aliases and Miss Andreea introduced herself to her neighbours as _Eun_. The old lady Eun, who never got out of her house. 

But Jongin... He didn't even hear anything about Jongin before.

"Not so close, when I was three, maybe four? I don't have so many friends and my mom doesn't like talking to our neighbours. She wasn't like that before, something happened... then she hid herself in an unbreakable shell. Even if I go out with my friends, which she already knows them very well, she sometimes pulls out a face. And if they come to my house, she does it again so to make her smile I usually do that..."  Jongin told, putting his fingers on the corners of his lips and making like he's pulling them up.

"...But no, probably she doesn't like the idea of new friends." 

"You know what... My friends expect me to get out of my comfort zone but I'm not really into... meeting new people. I mean yes, because of my job I have to meet people all the time but usually I don't behave them like my friends."

"...Noted."

"You ... you're exceptional?! No joke, you're probably the first person I didn't get to know because of my job after a long time." This one really did brought his smile back, just a little bit.

"You have a job, I see."

"Yes, since I'm 14." He was hoping the only job you could start at such an early age like this wasn't paranormal hunting so he could have a chance to save the moment.

"But today's wednesday, I'm not blocking you from your shift, don't I?"

"No! I don't have a job you can create a free-time problem so easily, don't worry."

"What kind of job do you have?" _Evet, belki burada geri adım atma tuşuna ihtiyacı vardı... Ya da yoktu._

"Didn't your sixth sense inform you about that?" The announcement of their movie was about to start echoed in the theatre and people were already forming a line in front of the salon. Except two of them, especially Jongin looking at the hunter with such an astonishment... _Touché, he wasn't expecting that._

"Guess your sixth sense is not that great."

"I never tried to improve it, that's why!" Kyungsoo was happy that it came out as a joke because he had no alternative for 'a hunter'. Zero, a total zero. He never thought about that since he didn't have to hide the fact that he was hunting paranormals.

"But I can give a chance to your sixth sense if you want me to forgive it." He lent his hend to the kid still sitting on the couch. His hands were warm, and Kyungsoo loved the warmth when Jongin curled his fingers and grasped his palm firmly. It was even possible to hear his heart rushing when he pulled Jongin closer. Looking at his face with a warm smile also gave him the chance to gaze into Jongin's eyes without any ugly green lenses. 

"If your sixth sense is good at choosing a decent popcorn menu, maybe I can forgive it."  
  


**IX**

"But it's ridiculous, totally, _totally ridiculous!_ He was supposed to stay with that girl, even if he _knew_ that she was going to die anyways." They were sitting at the fire escape stairs. There wasn't anything that illuminated there except the LED lights of the billboards and the cars' headlights. 

"Why would he try to act like a hero, even if he knew she was about to die?"

"Look, it was pretty obvious that she was going to die anyways, they had no backup plan either. They were struggling because they had no chance to try and at that time, maybe he could at least save that girl and there would be only one dead character in the movie, not two." Hearing the footsteps of a stranger, Kyungsoo didn't do any critic on the movie any more. 

"And you were saying how you didn't like watching movies."

"Oh I lied... But it was a little one?" Of course he used the shittiest lie he could find and he had no backup to prove, look at that. And he could definitely claim that Jongin look prettier when he didn't wear those contacts, especially when he rested his hand on his cheek and gazed into the hunter's eyes with such calm expression. They were sitting on the stairs in silence but their relieved laughters could still be heard. Both of them didn't want to mess up the aura with a tiny lie like this one. 

"I can't think of what you would say if I asked you the critic of today."  Again, a laughter. He couldn't keep himself from looking at Jongin's lips and think of what could happen if he kissed them.

"Ah no, I won't be that harsh, promise." He was guessing that the last time he kissed somebody was the age of 17. He kissed a girl that only didn't shout at his face about how bad it was. She didn't mouth it in a literal way but her attitude meant it very briefly. Luckily she didn't had the chance to mouth it but she really broke Kyungsoo's heart with her harsh attitude.

" 'Kay, I'm listening... How was your date revival?" Maybe Jongin was aware that how he kept looking at his lips. 

Actually, Kyungsoo didn't think there could be any better date revival then this. They watched a movie, for free and he had somebody to do horror movie marathons after this time. (Thinking how his friends, there wasn't any kinder way to say this,  _hated_ horror movies with such a passion.) Jongin was an incredible person, and accepted Kyungsoo's suggestion that it wasn't hard to carry a pop corn bag on his knees while sitting. Both of them started laughing when they were picking the pop corns from the floor and decided to leave them there since it was impossible to do it when they were laughing histerically. 

In shortly... yes, it was a perfect date revival but it would be unfair to call it a "revival". His head was filled with many responses but none of them would come close to what he felt at that moment. He had a warmth inside of his chest, something that "I had so much fun" could not achieve. The same kind of feeling when they held hands, words were losing their meaning in front of his feelings. 

Bringing his knees closer and putting one of his hands on the metal stair, Kyungsoo kissed him before he said anything. For some reason, his eyes were shut firmly like anything could happen at that time. But the thing he was afraid of didn't repeat itself, Jongin didn't push him back or shouted at his face asking what he was doing. It wasn't like the kiss he got when he was 17, this one caused a sweet warmth inside of his chest and made his heart beat faster. 

There should be a machine to record their ever 'first's. Not the ones like they do for the babies,  _every first_ of your lifetime. Your first word, your first step... First time you get bit by a nymph, first time saluting a wolf with your head, your first kiss or your first time doing  _that_ with a kid  you'll never see again in his garage... Of course experience would love to delete the last one but that's not the actual point.  _Alright? That another day's story._

Your first summer love... Stuff like these are worth keeping and if they're not kept in depths of your memory of at the wound you got from trying to run away at the corner of the same garage, they deserve to be kept in a machine like this. 

Everything aside, his "first summer love" page was still empty and was he supposed to feel bad for this? Probably no. Because the one who will fill that page was standing in front of him, giving him a sweet smile. 

Jongin.

"Except, consider it as our first date."

 


End file.
